


A Well Pleasured Lady

by AnnieYouSaveMe



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Because I was horny and I felt like it, Double Penetration, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Gangbang, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, PWP, Stiles is a Lady, Stop laughing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:54:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieYouSaveMe/pseuds/AnnieYouSaveMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Well Pleasured Lady

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVEEEE
> 
> Sorry for disappearing on ya'll
> 
> Life happens. But I'm back ...with porn.

Stiles' breathing picked up as she was carried down the corridor by Issac. She knew where they were going and felt her pussy throb with the mere thought: the men were getting restless.

As the door opened she was greeted with the hungry gazes of the crew members and bit her lip coyly, already slick between her legs with the knowledge of what was to come. Her husband and Captain of the ship, Derek, let them have her once a month and they always made the most of it. There was only one rule that the men were made to follow: they were not to make her do anything she did not wish to do.

When Isaac set her down, she didn't speak, not wanting to break the spell of lust that was pulsating throughout the room. Instead, she undid the buttons on her dress - the one she always wore when she went to them, as it was easy to slip in and out of. The material pooled at her feet and she reached up to release her hair, letting it tumble down her back in long auburn waves. Isaac pressed into her back then, his hands caressing her stiffened nipples before sliding down her sides, tracing her curves.  
  
Derek always trusted Isaac to keep an eye on things during these visits with the men and had even invited him into their bed on separate occasions when it was only the three of them. Stiles let out a breathy moan as memories of the two of them inside her rushed through her mind. Sometimes, they would spend the entire evening worshiping her, pleasuring her until her petite body could bear no more, and then fuck her once more for good measure.

Stiles was pulled from her thoughts as she was lifted onto the cloth covered table, Isaac's warmth still at her back. Her eyes became heavy lidded as one of the crew members, David, moved between her legs, pressing a light kiss under her belly button. That was what she loved about this, why she allowed it. These men didn't act like savages. They showed her tenderness and didn't use her for only their own pleasures. They also pleasured her in return, making sure she came over and over while they each took their turns. 

Stiles moaned softly as David licked at the heated wetness between her thighs, his tongue rubbing over her clit and making her arch into his mouth. He continued eating her out as Isaac caressed her breasts and laid wet kisses on her bare shoulder, both men working her into mindless arousal until her pussy was throbbing with the need to be filled. Finally, David pulled back and undid his trousers, taking out his thick length and pressing into her, making Stiles whine in desperation. “Fuck me!” she begged, letting them know she was ready for it all.  
  
Just like that, it was like a switch had flipped and the men surrounded her. She turned her head slightly to whisper in Isaac's ear, “It's alright.” She kissed him quick before allowing David to lift her, impaling her fully. The man began pounding into her hot, wet, pussy, making her cum within minutes and spilling himself inside when her silky walls clamped around his cock.  
  
James was next. He kissed her lightly on the lips in greeting before reaching between her thighs to rub circles over her sensitive little clit, his fingers slipping in the mixture of cum and her own slickness. “I can handle more,” she told them, and moments later Henry was at her back. Her pussy began aching in need once more as she was pressed between the two muscular men; Henry dipping into the wetness of her pussy and spreading it to her ass, stretching her hole for him. It didn't take long as she'd done this many times, and before long she was trapped between them as they pounded their cocks into her pussy and ass.  
  
Stiles sobbed, clawing at James' back as he rammed against her g-spot while Henry took his pleasure in her ass, the sounds of slapping skin and wet squelches filling the air along with the smell of sex as they fucked her. She looked over James' shoulder and made eye-contact with Isaac, her red, full lipped mouth dropped open as she watched him watch her being pleased, spreading her legs wider so they could fuck deeper. The coiling heat in her belly snapped then, making her sink her teeth into James' shoulder and cry out, her ass and pussy clenching rhythmically in orgasm and milking both men until they too spent themselves in her willing body.

  
~*~  
  
Three hours later Stiles was being being carried back to her and Derek's cabin, feeling as if she'd died and gone to heaven. Her body ached in ways she never wanted to stop. Her pussy was stretched and full, throbbing with all the attention it had received; her ass feeling much the same. The men had made her come countless times and she'd never wanted it to end, wanted to beg them to keep fucking her until she could no longer move, to suck her nipples and lick her throat until she was covered in bruises. Isaac had ensured the last bit, making sure she was being touched and caressed at all times while being pounded mercilessly – a contrast that had her cumming so many times she feared she might faint.  
  
Not for the first time did she find herself grateful that she was unable to bear children, it would make all these pleasures impossible or at the very least less than they were now. No, thanks to a childhood illness she could fuck and be fucked and filled with rivers of cum and not have to worry about the consequences of her sexual yearnings. It may sound awful, but it was a truth she knew about herself.  
  
One would think her husband had found her in a whorehouse, but Stiles had been a virgin when she'd married the sea Captain. Time had revealed their true desires and Derek as well as Stiles had many lovers outside of each other, but they still belonged to one another, there was no mistaken that.  
  
Stiles sighed as Isaac laid her on her and Derek's bed before quietly slipping from the room, allowing her to fall into a doze.  
  
She woke sometime later to the feel of her husband's lips on her bare shoulder and she hummed, turning to kiss him. “How are you, my lovely?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Mmm...” she hummed again and stretched, “I feel wonderful.”  
  
“Show me,” Derek breathed, and she bit her lip, nodding.  
  
Slowly, she rolled onto her back, unravelling the sheet Isaac had wrapped her in as Derek made his way to the foot of their bed. Stiles gasped as Derek's warm, calloused hands rested on her bent knees before gingerly tugging her milky white thighs apart to reveal her reddened and well used sex. “Fuck,” Derek spat, using his thumb to part the soaked and glistening folds.  
  
“Derek,” She whined, feeling the curl of arousal in the pit of her stomach, stronger than before because it was mixed with love. She watched as Derek's ebony head disappeared between her legs and arched when his hot mouth kissed her _there_ , lapping at the lips and sucking the over-sensitive nub, soothing it with his tongue.   
  
“Delicious,” He growled, slipping two fingers inside with ease and moaning deeply as her warmth surrounded them. “They got you nice n ready for me.”  
  
Stiles mewed, writhing on his fingers. “Yes.”  
  
Derek answered by mouthing sloppily at her pussy, making sure his tongue ran over every fold, collecting everything that was left for him and then some before crawling upwards, his rock hard cock digging into the vulnerable flesh of her bare pussy as he kissed her deeply, his tongue pushing her own flavour mixed with the other mens deep into her mouth. Stiles moaned breathlessly, feeling her sore pussy pulse with need for her husband. “Please,” she breathed.  
  
Derek pulled away with a smirk before standing and undressing quickly. He grabbed her then, yanking her to the foot of the bed in a flash and slamming into her wet warmth, setting up a merciless pace that filled the room with with their moans, his hands digging into the cheeks of her ass as he pounded into her tightness.

“Still as tight as our wedding night,” Derek groaned, each word punctuated with a deep stab of cock, sliding over that spot inside that made her see stars. “No matter how many cocks fuck you..so fucking _tight._ ”  
  
The words had her spreading her legs further and grinding up to meet his thrusts, the loud squelching noises and memory of that had happened that afternoon making her feel so deliciously filthy. “Nng, had two cocks in my pussy today,” she panted, “Ethan and Danny,” the force of Derek's hips increased as she spoke and the coil in her belly grew tighter, “they stretched my little pussy, Derek, made me cum, made me gush! Oh!” Derek pounded a few more times before pulling out, leaving her pussy aching and on the edge of orgasm.  
  
“Plea-”  
  
“Isaac!” Derek called, and Stiles mewled.  
  
Isaac appeared and closed the door behind him, the bulge in his trousers was prominent and Stiles realized he must have been there the whole time; her pussy clenched at the thought. Derek tugged her up then, pressing against her from behind and reaching down to lift her, sliding her back down onto his cock with a loud squelch. Stiles arched back against him, feeling his hardened nipples on her shoulder blades as he fucked her. She watched as Isaac dropped to his knees before them, wasting no time as his hot mouth went to work on her clit.   
  
Stiles cried out, gripping Isaac's curls and pulling him closer, urging him to lick faster as Derek continued to fuck her hard. Stiles arched, trying to get away and get more all at once, sobbing now as Isacc licked sloppy and wet against her clit and pussy lips while Derek's cock slid in and out of her clenching hole. When Isaac slid two fingers in alongside Derek's cock and sucked her clit hard, everything exploded. “Oh fuck,” she cried out, her eyes squeezing shut as her body convulsed in pleasure so intense she _did_ faint this time.  
  
When Stiles awoke two hours later, she was pressed between Derek and Isaac, her ecstasy worn body limp with exhaustion. Her pussy would be sore in a way she'd feel for days, but what could she do? That was the price of being a well pleasured lady.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
